


The Light of Thy Story

by Shergar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shergar/pseuds/Shergar
Summary: Clint forgets sometimes that he's not human. He plays the half educated ex-carnie so well he's caught himself grumbling about his pathetic excuse for a father or his time at Carson's only to remember that it didn't actually happen. Everyone had an origin story and his wasn't the way he frequently told it.





	The Light of Thy Story

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time. I have also had quite a bit of flu medicine so I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors.

Clint forgets sometimes that he's not human. He plays the half educated ex-carnie so well he's caught himself grumbling about his pathetic excuse for a father or his time at Carson's only to remember that it didn't actually happen. Everyone had an origin story and his wasn't the way he frequently told it.

  
\---

  
Phil had been the one to find him and it wasn't so much as find as it was him waking up to get the morning paper off his porch only to discover a passed out 20-something who very likely had one too many last night. Anyone else would have called the cops but Phil had brought him inside, put him on the couch and was the first thing Clint saw when he opened his eyes.

"Well, good morning." Shit. He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. There was a pretty hazy argument with his family (there was something about being "immature and irresponsible,") a flash of lightning and then his dad's voice in his head telling him it was time he learned another life lesson. That brought him here, waking up on some dude's couch with no idea where he was or exactly what happened.

He sighed. This wasn't the first time his dad had turned him human and pawned him off on some unsuspecting mortal whose every order he had to obey to teach him manners or humility or some shit. Hell, it probably wouldn't be the last. He wasn't exactly a play by the rules and do what you're told sort of guy. So who WAS he this time? "Clinton Francis Barton - do you want to tell me why I found you unconscious on my door mat this morning?"

Ah, apparently that was who he was. As far as names went, it could be worse. It could always be worse when his father was involved. "I checked your ID. The address on it leads to a rather bland apartment in Bed-Stuy. I ran you're name through the databases and you came back clean. In my line of work, that could mean you really are just a regular guy or you are pretending to be someone you're not. I tend to air on the side caution. What are the chances average Joe just ends up unconscious on the door step of a federal agent. I should take you in for questioning. I don't know why I haven't."

Because that wasn't part of his dear ol' Dad's plan to make him mortal and dump him with someone he could learn something from. He couldn't really learn those sort of lessons if he was locked up in a dark room somewhere. He felt a tingle in his nose that could only be the settling of the magic that was used to do this to him. So this federal agent was who he was stuck with for the foreseeable future. Great. Fantastic. He was tied to a government drone.  
"I know what it says on the ID but that isn't who I am." He started, trying to choose his next words carefully. He hated this part. Mortal reactions to finding out who he truly was tended to end in screaming, crying, or both. "My name is Apollo ."

**Author's Note:**

> I found a lot of fics where Clint is the son of Apollo but couldn't find any where he was Apollo. I'm sure I'm just not searching the right tags.  
> I don't even know where this is going yet. I'll think of something.
> 
> Title is from The Hymn to Apollo by Keats!


End file.
